Como un rayo
by Kmiya
Summary: Spoilers. Ino se dio cuenta de la verdadera habilidad de Naruto. De cómo se parecía a un rayo, que caía sin avisar y quemaba todo en tu interior, sobre todo a tu corazón.


**Advertencia:** Spoilers de Shippuuden (pasado del capítulo 310 del manga, pero no recuerdo exactamente cual es xDU)  
**Palabras:** 742.  
**Agradecimiento:** a **Alega**, por betear -  
**Nota;** Viñeta creada para el foro **Duelo Literario**. Parte de mi tabla "Elementos", donde mi claim es Naruto Uzumaki

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Como un rayo **

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Definitivamente, de todo lo que esperaba ver aquel día, cuando los tres habían decidido vengar a su sensei, nunca esperó que sucediera una situación similar. Estaba consciente de que él había cambiado y, por el viaje que realizó –y con quien lo hizo-, se había vuelto más fuerte. Pero, siendo sincera, **nunca** se imaginó que se volviera _tan_ fuerte.

Sus ojos, de color lila, brillaron emocionados al recordar lo sucedido. En su mente, de manera muy nítida, pasaban una y otra vez las escenas de la batalla. Podía sentir de nuevo la angustia que le embargó cuando creyó que estaban perdidos, después la sorpresa que sintió al verlos aparecer como si nada y el asombro de ver cómo aquel que siempre consideró _un tonto_ ahora realizaba técnicas sorprendentes.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta.

Tenía que admitirlo, Naruto siempre fue alguien fuera de lo común, sorprendía a todos con sus acciones, como si fuera ese el propósito de su vida, el demostrar que no era nada predecible. Con razón se había ganado el apodo del ninja más inesperado de toda Konoha.

Lo que aún no logra entender, y eso que lleva desde que regresaron pensando en eso, es por qué nunca había notado lo gran chico que era. Se llevó una mano a su cabello, sonriendo de manera algo triste. Esa respuesta era más fácil de contestar de lo que creía.

―_Por culpa de Sasuke_ ―pensó.

Y era verdad, por culpa del Uchiha nadie había notado antes al verdadero Naruto. Sólo veían al chico ruidoso que siempre quería llamar la atención y se decía superior al _Genio_.

El ruido de la campanilla de la puerta la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Cuando alzó la vista se sonrojó levemente, sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

Naruto había entrado a la florería.

―¡Hola Ino! ―saludó alegremente, acercándose al mostrador de manera despreocupada, con una de sus manos tras su espalda.

―Hola Naruto ―dijo con un tono bajo, sin entender del todo el por qué estaba nerviosa. ¿Sólo porque había estado pensando en él?

El rubio pareció notar el humor de la chica, poniéndose algo serio. Extendió su mano derecha, dejando a la vista una pequeña flor lila. Por lo que pudo notar Ino, se trataba de una flor silvestre.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó, un tanto extrañada.

Naruto sonrió, algo nervioso y un poco sonrojado. "Adorable", fue la palabra que le vino a la mente a Yamanaka al verlo en ese estado.

―Es para ti... Pensé que aún estarías triste por lo que le sucedió a Asuma-sensei...

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron con algo de sorpresa. Sonrió enternecida por el acto y tomó la flor con cuidado, admirando su belleza.

―Gracias Naruto, no debiste molestarte.

―No, yo sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien quieres mucho...

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas de manera inconsciente, Ino lo sabía, pero aún así algo dolió en su pecho. Sobre todo al ver la mirada triste en esos ojos azules. Miró la flor y, al parecer, al fin entendió por qué seguía recordando lo sucedido hacía algunos días.

Colocó la flor en un florero que tenía a la mano y luego se quitó el mandil que traía. Le sonrió a Naruto, quien veía lo que hacia sin entender.

―¿Quieres ir a comer algo? ―le preguntó ella―. Yo te invito ―le guiñó el ojo, divertida.

―¿No tienes que trabajar?

―Naa, ya va a ser hora de mi descanso, así que puedo cerrar la florería un rato. ¿Qué dices? ―Salió de detrás del mostrador, acercándose al chico. Éste sonrió grandemente, contento ante la idea de ir a comer algo.

―¡Claro! Vamos por un buen plato de Ramen.

Ino rió ante la efusividad de Naruto. Ambos salieron de la Florería Yamanaka, rumbo al Ichiraku.

Caminando a su lado, riendo de sus ocurrencias y escuchando las "penurias" –como decía el chico- que pasó en su viaje con uno de los Sannin, Ino se dio cuenta de la verdadera habilidad de Naruto. De cómo se parecía a un rayo, que caía sin avisar y quemaba todo en tu interior, sobre todo a tu corazón. Naruto te enamoraba fácilmente, no con coqueteos, palabras bonitas o regalos caros. No. Él sólo te sonreía, se preocupaba por ti y te mostraba toda su alegría.

Y de algo sí estaba segura. Él, a diferencia de los rayos normales, podía caer dos veces en el mismo lugar, como recordándote que lo amas y nunca podrás olvidarlo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **


End file.
